Imperdoável
by marie.cherry.estrela
Summary: Amizades desfeitas, um grande segredo que as consome. Tradições que os perseguem , amores que se corrompem.


O último ano do ensino médio, o terceiro período, muitos ali já contavam com seus dezessete ou até dezoito anos, após aquele ano entrariam na vida adulta, deveriam optar entre os estudos ou trabalho, para alguns talvez os dois. Faculdade, curso técnico, um emprego nos empreendimentos familiares ou de terceiros.

A pressão e a incerteza do futuro culminava em diferentes atitudes. Antigos rancores afloram, os ódios conhecidos se intensificam, o amor reprimido se liberta...

FAMILIAS E CASAS

O que mais chamava atenção na cidade de Konoha não era o monumento rochoso emblemático com os rostos dos fundadores da cidade e de seus cidadãos ilustres. Algo considerado um símbolo que deveria ser honrado segundo os mais velhos e brega pelos mais novos.

Despindo da visão imponente da grande rocha esculpida, restava a arquitetura singular, mais precisamente na forma como a cidade se organizava. Podiam ser chamadas de pequenas vilas, onde ocupavam membros de uma mesma família e seus descentes., denominados clãs.

A forma como essas vilas se organizavam pela cidade a tornavam única e espetacular, a preenchendo com formas diferenciadas tornando cominhos longos ou curtos demais se talvez você quisesse ir ao Bosque dos Nara, ou becos estreitos perfeitamente simétricos de paredes acinzentadas extremamente lisas, que acabava por levar o indivíduo há uma pequena vila oriental comandada pelos Hyuuga onde poderia se encontrar os melhores médicos do país do Fogo, talvez.

Se seguisse mais adiante quase nos limites da cidade conseguiria encontrar uma enorme porta de madeira cercada por extensos muros de grama onde os Uchiha habitavam, lá ainda restava um pouco da antiga arquitetura tradicional, mas quase tudo já havia sido substituído por um visual mais moderno, com casas com belos e verdes gramados na frente, de janelas grandes de madeira e imensas portas também do mesmo material. No centro da vila o enorme casarão antigo no estilo oriental ainda se preservava, sendo reservado as reuniões com os principais membros do clã, festividades e como arquivo.

A era comum a entrada de visitantes para serviços como advocacia e também é claro serviços imobiliários, uma vez que como fundadores parte dos imóveis de aluguel da cidade estava no nome de pelo menos um uchiha.

Havia ainda os Akimichi, Abrurame, Inuzuka, Uzumaki entre outras famílias , de grande ou menos importância. E no centro da cidade, em uma posição um tanto peculiar, pois esta construção estava no ponto exato de onde seria o centro da cidade. A construção era a Escola de Konoha, o Instituto de Konoha, como também era conhecido.

Talvez esta fosse um dos prédios mais importantes da cidade, era dali que se formavam os filhos das principais famílias da cidade, era uma escola considerada de elite apesar de ser publica, de alto nível de excelência e período quase integral. Se estendia por oito horas de estudo, com uma hora de almoço e dez minutos de descanso a cada aula.

Este contava com três andares em um esquema hierárquico, os andares de baixo desativam-se ao primeiro ano, o segundo ao ano seguinte e o terceiro da mesma forma. Os diretores daquela escola geralmente eram membros de grande influencia na cidade estando entre o "clube" dos membros fundadores.

A nomeação de uma mulher para o cargo não agradou aos mais anciões que tiveram de aceitar devido ao peso do sobrenome que esta carregava, além de uma estupenda formação acadêmica sendo doutora em neurociência, mas já tendo atuado em cirurgias. Aos cinquenta anos Tsunade Senju não parentava ter mais de quarenta, talvez até menos, muitos atribuíam seu aspecto jovial há cirurgias plásticas, outros mais supersticiosos a rituais de magia negra, tais fofocas deixavam a mulher apenas irritada.

TSUNADE SEJU

A noticia da nomeação inicialmente não a agradou. Odiava ter que agradar aqueles velhos anciões que estavam mais no outro plano do que neste. Já havia alguns anos que largara a cirurgia e dedicava-se apenas em atendimentos. O dinheiro que ganhava era o suficiente para pagar seu vício em jogos e bebidas.

Para Tsunade o vício em bebidas era um hobby, ela colecionava um número extenso de bebidas alcoólicas em sua adega que ficava logo abaixo de seu escritório de consulta, que era em sua casa também . Desta forma era mais fácil quando decidia-se por uma bebida diferente aquele dia, após uma consulta e outra.

Ela vivia solitária acompanhada apenas de seu animal de estimação que era um mini pig, e por Shizune que era sua secretária, mas vivia mais na casa de Tsunade do que em sua própria.

Aquele dia recebera uma visita inoportuna e nem tanto inesperada de seu ex-namorado da adolescência, ex-amigo de copo e atual ranço.

-Oi Tusunade !

Disse o homem alto e corpulento de cabelos grisalho e visual brega . ele estava nparado a sua frente .

-Shizune!_ Esbravejou .

A secretária entrou com a cabeça baixa , os cabelos negros dela tampavam seu rosto vermelho.

-Desculpe senhoraTsunade, mas ele insistiu.

Rosnando Tsunade indicou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa para o homem sentar-se. Como um movimento positivo de cabeça este tomou o lugar.

-O que você quer?

Esperando a secretaria sair e bater a porta atrás de si, Jiraiya encarava a mulher com ar divertido e malicioso. Este estava incerto se ela o socaria no estomago ou arremessaria algo da mesa nele.

-então, minha velha amiga. _ pigarreou, lembrando-se que "velha" era uma palavra proibida para Tsunade_ Digo, amiga .

Pigarreando novamente arrastou sua cadeira para mais perto da mesa, perto o suficiente para afastar qualquer objeto que pudesse ser usado ali para feri-lo.

-Desembucha logo que eu tenho pacientes me esperando.

-Claro!_Recebi uma ligação dos anciões da vila. Parece que o velho Sarutobi pediu aposentadoria do Instituto de Konoha e... bem... parece que você foi nomeada.

-E quem me nomeou?

Tsunade não era tolo, não havia ser tornado cirurgiã sendo tapada. Para alguém, ainda mais uma mulher ser indicada a tal cargo, algumas pessoas não foram cogitadas ou desistiram.

-Talvez tenha sido eu.

O movimento de se proteger era instintivo, uma vez que Tsunade tinha um comportamento violento desde que tinham sete anos de idade.

Fechando os olhos ela apenas suspirou.

-Eu não imaginava que aqueles velhotes aceitariam minha indicação.

Ajeitando seu corpo a cadeira, Jiraiya ensaiou uma resposta, mas se conteve, ela parecia não ter terminado de falar.

-Quando tenho que me apresentar?

-O início do ano letivo é sempre em Fevereiro, então na terça você tem que estar lá para se apresentar aos professores, aos membros da comunidade e assinar os papeis de aceite.

-Ok. Agora saia.

O homem não hesitou. A deixar o local sentiu-se aliviado e pesaroso por ter passado a bomba para sua então amiga, mas ele não poderia executar tal tarefa como ela. A dedicação e exclusividade a cidade do Konoha não cabia ao estilo de vida liberto que agora aderia.

Ao ver o homem sair, Tsunade o amaldiçoou como sempre o fazia, dirigiu a sua adega e serviu-se da bebida mais forte que tinha ali. Um pedido da cidade de Konoha não era um favor e sim uma obrigação.

A indicação era sua nomeação e assim como Sarutobi e muitos outros que já assumiram aquele cargo, envelhecer naquela posição seria sua sina dali por diante. Como ela queria matar Jiraiya.

SASUKE UCHIHA

A volta de um dos prodígios do clã era motivo para a realização de um grande evento. Após dois anos de estadia no país do Som o garoto voltava para seu ultimo ano do ensino médio no Instituto de Konoha.

O casarão se encheu de Uchihas que o cumprimentavam e parabenizavam , estavam presentes alguns membros da família principal do Clã Hyuuga, como Neji e seu pai. Ambos celebravam a volta de Sasuke ao mesmo tempo que firmavam a aliança entre os dois clãs que garantiu muita prosperidade para ambas tanto na cidade como no país do fogo.

Sasuke simulava um sorriso falso enquanto controlava seu tom de voz para parecer o menos apático possível ao evento. Após todo aquele show a que teve que se prestar para agradar a comunidade se uniu ao pai e aos Hyuuga em uma reunião particular.

O local era afastado do pavilhão onde se realizava a festa. Era uma pequena sala sem mobília onde sentaram-se no chão enquanto disfrutavam de chá verde. A conversa claramente seria sobre a união dos dois clãs, e seu possível casamento com a então filha mais nova do líder do clã , uma garota que mal conhecia e que deveria ser pelo menos uns 2 anos mais nova que si.

-Podemos realizar a união quando ela completar seus dezesseis anos. Até lá Sasuke já estará avançado em seus estudos, com os papeis assinados a garota pode acompanha-lo caso ele tenha que viajar para o exterior novamente.

Sasuke e Neji ouviam atentamente enquanto o homem, um dos lideres do Clã Uchiha, pai de Sasuke falava.

-Hanabi-sama tem que completar o ensino médio. Não podemos quebrar o acordo firmado com a família principal. Ela se casará aos dezoito, não há nada que possamos fazer, são termos que não podem ser alienados.

-Compreendo_ concordou o homem_ Podemos firmar um acordo pré-nupicial entre os dois, garantindo o direito de ambos.

A conversa continuava entre os dois pais, Neji e Sasuke ouviam atentamente o futuro dos dois ser decidido por alguém não era o mesmo.

-Neji se casará com Hinata-sama no inicio do ano que vem. Usaremos a data para firmar o acordo.

-Posso concordar com estes termos, mas devo informar aos demais membros.

-Sim, claro.

Sasuke pensava apenas em como uma esposa atrapalharia sua vida, ainda uma Hyuuga, se Hanabi fosse como a irmã, nada lhe agradava. A beleza das Hyuuga era incontestável a pele de porcelana, os cabelos negros azulados e os belos olhos acinzentados que diziam ser místicos. E certamente os seios também , que de Hinata sempre foram enormes desde os seus doze anos.

Mesmo a ideia de se ter uma bela esposa jovem, não o deixava menos irritado. Aquele destino não era o seu e sim o de Itachi, seu irmão mais velho. Que abandonou os Uchiha juntamente com a namorada.

A conversar entre os dois homens terminou com uma reverencia e um perto de mãos, Sasuke fizera o mesmo com Neji que não estava muito confortável com o assunto também, a razão não era a mesma de Sasuke, e sim ao do complexo que tinha com Hinata e Hanabi, aquele de irmão mais velho, onde Sasuke desempenharia o pior papel possível em sua mente deflorando a pobre irmã mais nova de Neji.

O leve interesse que Sasuke teve sobre o companheiro de destino desapareceu ao constatar que o desconforto se mesclava a raiva, porém de si. Tal hipocrisia por parte de seu outrora "amigo" o enojava. Munido de sua mascara de empatia tentou parecer calma, e não desinteressado e alheio ao que acontecia.

Ao chegar em casa a única coisa que povoava sua mente era a ideia de ter uma boa noite de sono.

UZMAKI NARUTO

-Naruto! Acorda!

Assustado o garoto despertar muito rápido, mais do que seu cérebro consegue captar o que o leva há uma vertigem fazendo com que caia no chão e bater seu rosto contra a cerâmica fria .

-Isso vai deixar uma marca_ disse garota ao ver o amigo.

-Como você consegue fazer essas coisas?_ perguntou a mulher que fazia seus curativos_ Pronto.

La encarou o rosto do filho, os olhos não ia desinchar tão cedo, logo ficaria roxo, na testa havia um pequeno corte do qual ela acabara de limpar com gaze e agua boricada. Ela soltou um sorrisinho ao constatar a enorme semelhança que o filho tinha com o pai, seu marido.

-Vocês são muitos mas comigo ,mãe, Sakura-chan.

-Me perdoa Naruto_ Sakura deu um leve sorriso_ Mas é só você mesmo para chegar assim no primeiro dia de aula.

-Não se preocupe filho_ Kushina piscou para ele, apesar de saber que aquilo iria só piorar.

Naruto fez um pouco de manha, mas já terminava seu café.

-Voc~e não vai com essa roupa por favor meu filho.

Kushina analisava a vestimenta de Naruto em desaprovação, talvez deixa-lo passar as férias com o tio de consideração de seu marido tenha sido uma péssima ideia, Jirayia era divertido e sábio algumas vezes, contudo era um irresponsável , beberram, tolo e tremendamente cafona, assim como as suas novelas.

Apesar de Naruto ter herdado os belos olhos azuis do pai e os cabelos loiros, também herdou a forma indisciplinada das madeixas, esta quais ele não deixava Kushina domar, quanto as vestimentas ela aderiu ao estilo meio hippie praiano de Jirayia, com um par de chinelos de tira grossa azuis, bermuda branca decorada com abacaxis laranjas enormes, regata cinza, o colar com a pedra azul que ganhar de aniversário de Tsunade e por fim uma camisa de manga curta verde escuro listrada para completar a obra.

-Por que mãe?

-Sakua-chan.

Kushina recorreu a garota que tomava café da manhã com eles. Diferente ao estilo despojado do filho Sakura aderiu ao estilo punk-chic que lhe causava inveja, Kushina adoraria se vestir como a garota.

-Naruto-kun você esta a cara do Erro-sennin.

Aquelas palavras soaram como um mantra que o fizeram levantar de sua cadeira e dirigir a seu quarto. Kushina agradeceu abraçando a garota que tinha cheiro de cereja.

Naruto se apressou em se vestir de maneira a agradar a sua amiga. Compará-lo ao Erro-sennin foi uma grande. Ele usava um estilo surfista e não de velho tarado! Optou pela calça jeans, camiseta de banda emo e tênis all star vermelho. O que agradou mais a mãe, as roupas estavam passadas e limpas , menos o tênis que logo se livraria daquela relíquia.

Sakura por sua vez também aprovou a vestimenta do amigo. Era quase sete da manhã dali a pouco Tenten passaria por ali para encontra-los e Kushina os levaria de carro para o Instituto.

-Aprontaram a mochila de vocês direito?

-Sim senhora_ respondeu a garota.

-Eu acho que sim.

Suspirando a mulher deu de ombros, já pegou as chaves do carro e se dirigia a garagem enquanto os dois se posicionavam a frente da casa.

Naruto observava ao longe para ver conseguia ver tenten, ela definitivamente era alguém que se destacava na multidão. Em pouco tempo ele a avistou e avisou a Sakura e sua mãe. A meninas andava com calma, aquela bela mariposa negra se aproximava, com seu impecável estilo gótico que variava de Lolita ao romântico. Para ele esse Look de Tenten não combinava com sua personalidade que era muito extrovertida, porém não deixava de apreciar o mistério e a beleza da garota que mudou radicalmente assim como sua melhor amiga Sakura nos últimos cinco anos.

-Eu não entendo como você faz pra andar com essa saia por ai?_ disse Sakura ao encontra com sua amiga.

-É fácil depois de alguns anos_ Responde a amiga depois de um abraço_ O salto ajuda.

Tenta erguera um pouco a saia de Tuli negra que quase se arrastava no chão para mostrar o salto plataforma que levava.

\- Gostou Naruto?_ Tenten o perguntou.

-Só espero que você não pise no meu pé com isso.

-Acho que hoje não, Mas a Sakura andou te socando novamente?

-Claro que não tente n! Nunca bati nele! Não é Naruto?

Engolindo seco , Naruto dera um passo para traz.

-Olha minha mãe já saiu da garagem vamos entrar no carro, hoje não é dia de atrasar né.

-Vixi Sakura, acho que ele concorda que você o espanca. Acho que isso da cadeia amiga.

-Eu nunca fiz isso Tenten. Foi só um tapa uma vez ou outra, mas nunca doeu.

Naruto contornara a situação, jurava que Sakura o socaria novamente. Ela andava mais violenta ultimamente, deveria ser os hormônios, o trajeto da escola e sua casa de carro dava meia hora, tempo suficiente para Sakura e Tenten arrumarem a maquiagem que possivelmente fora iniciada as seis da manhã. Elas se empenhavam demais naquele estilo delas que até dava medo.

Aquele estilo peculiar que não era muito bem aceito pela comunidade mais tradicional de Konoha. Naruto não compreendia por que a amiga o adotara. Sakura sempre fora inteligente e extremamente bela, com seus lindos olhos verdes, mas por muitas vezes ela se trajava mais masculina que feminina. O que o deixava triste, pois ele sempre gostou de Sakura como mulher.

Será que ela queria ser um menino? Esta pergunta sempre rondava a mente ainda imatura de Naruto. A imagem da doce Sakura ainda povoava a sua mente, quando soube que ela mudaria para sua casa seu sorriso foi imediato, mas ela já havia mudado. Não era mais como antes.

Ela andava com os perdedores diziam. Talvez ele também fosse um perdedor, mas ele não queria ser. E nem que ela fosse também.

O INSTITUTO KONOHA

Tsunade perdera a cerimonia de entrada, a recém-admitida diretora perdendo aquilo era inadmissível, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não podia conter o prazer que fora perder aquele festival de piadas.

Ao chegar em sua sala percebera a presença de Shizune que assumiu em sua ausência o posto de diretora, assumindo o papel de Tsunade na cerimônia, o que causou estranheza em muitos e até revolta.

-Eu já sei, mas eu tive um atendimento de emergência shizune.

-Senhora de Tsunade.

Shizune sabia que a ausência era por outros motivos, denominados ressaca da farra do dia anterior onde Tsunade terminara com três garrafas de Licor de sua adega pessoal e adquiriu mais de dois meses de salários em dividas de jogo.

Enquanto isso os alunos dirigiam para suas respectivas salas, o sistema já era conhecido para Tenten e Sakura que receberam por email o cronograma já com as salas onde deviam ir. As duas estavam juntas aquele ano novamente graças a senhora Kushina que mechera os pauzinhos, mas da mesma forma Naruto estava consigo.

Para Sakura era a primeira vez que dividia a classe com Naruto, geralmente eles estavam em turmas separadas e não se viam nos intervalos. Apenas na casa dos Uzumaki era onde se encontravam, morava com eles fazia dois anos e seriam três, Kushina era como sua mãe, Yamato pai de Naruto como seu também, e Naruto um irmão mais novo e levado apesar de terem a mesma idade.

Ao entrar na classe alguns grupos já estava estabelecidos, Naruto já se enturmava cumprimentando seus amigos de sempre Kiba, Shino, Chouji e Shikamaru. Eles pertenciam as famílias secundarias, mas ainda assim eram de grande influência na cidade.

Naruto já se ajeitou em uma cadeira ao lado deles iniciando alguma conversa sobre jogos online, eles sentavam-se nomeio da sala ocupando um pequeno quadrante. Aos poucos mais alunos iam chegando e tomando seus assentos.

Tenten e Sakura se ajeitaram ao fundo junto a Sai, um garoto pálido e franzino com grandes dotes artísticos e um sarcasmo incondicional, os três se tornaram melhores amigos naqueles anos de ensino médio, se apoiando sempre, afinal eles eram os rejeitados.

E se há os rejeitados temos o que os rejeitam, e que determinam que deve ser aceito. E ali estavam eles. Frequentando a mesma turma.

"O acaso ou destino, ele sempre trama contra você". Sakura e Tenten haviam ouvido isto diversas vezes de Konan, a então mentora delas, agora o destino estava se tornando um grande vilão.

Quando o avistaram transpor a porta o tempo parecia ter desacelerado, cada movimento do garoto de longas madeixas negra e olhos cinzas podia ser visto, o arfar do peito ao respirar, o movimento de suas pálpebras no abrir e fechar dos olhos.

Sua caminhada da porta de entrada da sala de aula passando pelo quadro negro até tomar sua cadeira privilegiada há frente da sala. A frente e no centro, não muito depois desfrutando da proteção que sua imagem conferia surgiram duas garotas. Sim elas eram como bonecas. A primeira era loira com grandes olhos azuis cor do céu, mais azuis que o de Naruto, com longos e brilhantes cabelos loiros platinados e pele bronzeada, uma perfeita boneca barbie trajada de rosa.

Ino Ymanaka ela era a rainha dos concursos de beleza de Konoha, bailarina número um e líder de torcida, a personificação da beleza adolescente. Não era raro ouvir e ver garotas querendo imitar ou ser Ino Yamanaka, abusando de tons rosas, lilás ou branco no perfeito estilo patricinha moderna.

Logo atrás sempre a acompanhando surgia Hinata Hyuuga, esta era como uma princesa, e de fato ela era. A herdeira do clã Hyuuga, tinha pele branca como neve e os cabelos negros como a noite e seus olhos eram pratas como se refletissem a luza da Lua. Hinata era um ser incansável quase surreal, assim como muitos membros de sua família ou clã.

As duas sentaram cada uma ao lado do garoto, o primo de Hinata, Neji. Tlavez a arrogância de Ino e Neji e timidez de Hinata não tenha deixado que as vissem. Tenten e Sakura agradeceram, não estavam preparadas para encará-los de tão súbito.

...

A turma parecia estar completa quase todas as cadeira foram preenchida exceto aquela ao lado de Hinata, bem enfrente ao professor. Talvez ninguém quisesse realmente sentar-se ali. A primeira aula segundo o cronograma era de física com a professora Kurenai.

Os garotos já se ajeitavam em suas cadeiras, afinal ela era uma bela mulher. Estes em sua maioria não escondiam a satisfação. Quando esta chegou e se apresentou não viera desacompanhada, trazia consigo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Como muito já sabem este é Sasuke Uchiha , ele acaba de retornar da cidade Som onde fez intercambio de dois anos pela nossa instituição, sei que muitos de vocês são amigos dele , mas não perturbem a aula, terão tempo durante o intervá-lo.

Kurenai indicou cadeira que ele deveria ocupar, Sasuke a ocupou sem muito ligar pra quem estava ao seu lado ou as pessoas em sua turma. O semblante apático dele era natural como o de costume, pensou Sakura. Ela fitou naruto que sentava a sua frente, apesar de não ver o rosto do amigo podia sentir a euforia que vibrava em seu corpo, um isto de raiva, magoa , tristeza e alegria em ver seu antigo amigo querido do passado.

Macia e quente deslizou a mão Tenten para a sua, ela oferecia conforto e suporte. Sai observou a cena sem muito entender o que ocorria, mas via que a cor dos lábios de Sakura se esvaiu por alguns segundos e seus olhos brilharam se mareando, ela segurou as lagrimas que tentavam se precipitar.

Aquela fora definitivamente a aula de física mais longa que tiveram. Tão logo o sinal para a troca de professores bateu, um contingente se formou ao redor da mesa de Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo que Hinata, Neji e Ino foram cercados de pessoas que o enchiam de perguntas e os elogiavam.

-Vocês podem me dar licença.

O mar de pessoas de abriu para Sasuke passar, este se locomoveu até a porta. Aquele assedio o matava. Ele se perguntava como Neji conseguia lidar com aquilo. Usou o tempo do intervalo trancado no banheiro, ali estaria sozinho e em paz. Ao voltar todos já estava sentado em suas mesas e o professor Obito de história iniciava sua aula.

Se desculpou educadamente antes de voltar ao seu lugar, o fato do professor ser um Uchiha deve ter aliviado uma possível ocorrência. Sasuke sabia que eles voltariam a tortura-lo com perguntas inúteis, necessitava de um local onde poderia sair daquele assedio.

Enquanto todos metiam seus olhos nos cadernos tentando acompanhar a narrativa monótona de Obito Sasuke procurava ali uma maneira de se livar do assedio, ali haviam pessoas que não se levantaram para importuná-lo, ao espiar no fundo da sala vira rostos conhecidos porem não muito amigáveis para ele.

Sakura e Naruto. Sakura havia evoluído em seu estilo punk, e Naruto ainda parecia burro para ele. Naruto se encontrava mais ao meio, enquanto Sakuara sentava ao lado de um emo e uma gótica. ali seria um investimento mais seguro, ao fundo da sala. Ele tinha a visão perfeita dos Uchiha o que o fazia não ter problemas em enxergar o que o professor passe no quadro. E a lei marcial do silencio na sala de aula não o faria perder nada que o professor dissesse.

Mas não era uma grande preocupação Sasuke sabia que não perderia muito, afinal ele era um gênio.

Fim da segunda aula, mal o sino tocou e o professor se apressou em sair da sala, em uma escola gigantesca como aquela dez minutos para se locomover de uma turma a outra era desumano, Obito reclamava baixo, enquanto apressava o passo pelos corredores intermináveis.

Sasuke ponderava nas suas opções, Sakura era uma escolha segura para ele se livrar do assédio, se ainda se lembrava, a rivalidade com Ino a deixou excluída, se isso ainda não havia mudado. Abandonar Neji naquele ponto também haveria suas consequências, uma vez que o acordo hyuuga Uchiha abrangia uma falsa amizade entre os dois. Afastar no ambiente do Institito daquela maneira não seria bem visto.

.A orda se aproximava novamente. Sasuke mantinha-se pensativo, aos estreitar seus olhos em direção a Neji se deparou com o olhar felino de Ino em sua direção. Sustentando seu olhar distante voltou a encarar a parede a sua gente enquanto novamente era inundado em uma torrente de perguntas que respondia monossílabo.

A irritação aumentava em seu interior. Devria se decidir de uma só vez. Ino o encarava enquanto conversava sobre qualquer coisa com seus fãs. Ele sentia o peso dos olhos da garota sobre si.

Não havia muito tempo que havia ficado com ela. Estavam na oitava serie e Ino era e sempre será uma beldade, contudo seu beijo era ardente e vazio ao mesmo tempo, foi uma experiencia um tanto desagradável contando com o fato da garoa já dar indícios que cogitava um relacionamento que nunca teriam.

Ela fora enfático ao dizer a ela na época que não a namoraria e que não se importava tanto com ela assim. Apesar disso parecia que ela ainda estava afim de investir em si. Poderia cogitar em talvez ficar com ela novamente, afinal não estava noivo, não morto.

Outra aula e finalmente o intervalo para o almoço, eram quase meio dia. O estomago de todos roncava. Sabendo que seria arratado dali por algum idiota Sasuke se apressou tomando já sua decisão.

Ino estava indo em sua direção sorrindo com os olhos, ao notar que este seguia para o seu lado sentiu-se vitoriosa. Sasuke sempre fora seu sonho , ele era perfeito em todos os aspectos, ate mais que Neji.

-Sasu...

Ela nã pode nem terminar de cumprimenta-lo , este apenas a afastou de seu campo de visão, ele seguia para a porta de saída, ignorando todos a sua volta. Ino o acompanhou com os olhos incrédula no que via, ele fora te ela!

Sasuke seguiu até aporta onde os três estavam, estendeu sua mão e pode tocar naquela pequena, fina e delicada mão. Com suas unhas pintadas de azul metálico, algo incoerente para ele.

-Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun?

A voz dela ainda era mesma pelo menos, os olhos ainda eram os mesmo, olhos inteligentes e ingênuos. Talvez o momento tenha sido muito abrupto e sua ansiedade muito grande em sair daquele mar de pessoas que o cercavam.

Seja como for, não notara que tinha colocado Sakura contra a parede a deixando desconfortável e amedrontada. Ao ver os olhos raivosos dela entendera sua posição, mas já era tarde e muitos haviam visto e interpretado da maneira que bem entenderam.

-Você esta com algum problema Sakura-san?

O garoto albino e franzino tinha mãos fortes, ele logo fizera com que Sasuke liberasse Sakura.

-Esta tudo bem Sai. Ele é um velho conhecido meu.

-Me desculpe Sakura. Podemos conversar?


End file.
